


Found Family

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: Found family au [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, Canon Divergence, Delilah is Percy and Cassie’s aunt, Delilah is a good mom, Delilah is a professor, Drama, Found Family, Hospital, Lesbians, Modern AU, Multi, Neurodiversity, PTSD, Slow Burn, Sylas is a slut and the bad guy, anna and Delilah, dr. Anna Ripley, highschool, loss of family, single mom, traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Trigger warning ⚠️: PTSD, mentions of a ferry boat crash and gun violence, Domestic Abuse, child abuse
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo & Anna Ripley, Cassandra de Rolo & Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Delilah Briarwood & Cassandra de Rolo, Delilah Briarwood/Anna Ripley, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Anna Ripley, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Found family au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603207
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Loss and new found family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: PTSD, mentions of a ferry boat crash and gun violence, Domestic Abuse, child abuse

The last time Delilah had talked to her sister and brother-in-law had been the twins’ second birthday. Her sister needed all the help she could get with three other kids, and another one on the way. She and Sylas had been married for a year and a half. He had been playing ball with Julius who was 8 years old and very much into sports.There was Vesper who was six and into astronomy and planets and she loved star gazing. There was Percy who was 4 and loved to build things from whatever he could get his hands on. He would also take apart things much to the annoyance of his parents. They were all smart kids.

While the party was being set up. Delilah was playing with Vesper and Percy. She loved playing with her nieces and nephews. She had always wanted to be a mother, and she and Sylas had tried. She had gone to a doctor and they couldn’t figure out why they couldn’t get pregnant. And sure Delilah was a bit jealous of her sister who had five children and a sixth on the way. But she didn’t say anything and she enjoyed helping her sister out with the kids. She was also jealous because of how involved her brother-in-law was with the kids. And she loved Sylas but really the only kid he showed interest in was Julius, because he was the oldest. There had been a fight Delilah had no idea how it got started but it resulted in Sylas telling her they were leaving, they left and she hadn’t talked to them since. 

So when she got a call telling her there had been a terrible accident and that her sister and brother-in-law died she was surprised to find out that they had made her guardian of the kids. She had been at work when she got the call. Only two of them had survived the accident. She drove to the hospital. She was led to the room by a nurse and greeted by a police officer who was standing guard at the door. They knocked on the door. A 12 year old boy was sitting in a wheelchair at the bedside of a 6 year old girl. The social worker walked out, she was a tall graceful woman with long blond hair that was split into two braids. She had soft blue eyes, she greeted Delilah with a sad smile. 

”I’m Allura Vysoren,” she held her hand out.

“Delilah Briarwood,” she shook her hand. 

”I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances,” she said. Delilah knew one of the kids in that room. But she didn’t know the little girl. 

”what happened?” Delilah asked. 

“Mass causality incident,” Allura said. 

”the ferry boat incident?”

”yeah,” she said. “They were found together. Paramedics took them both here,” she said. “No ids on them so it took awhile to figure it all out,” she said. “Piece together what happened to the rest of their family,”

”and what did happen?” Delilah asked. Allura handed her a file.

”this is the report,” she said.

“Do you want to talk to Percy?” 

”yes,” she said. “Let me just call my husband first,” she said. Delilah called Sylas and left a voicemail for him. Allura introduced her to the kids. They’re in rooms across from each other, but currently Percy is sitting in a wheelchair in Cassie’s room. 

“Percy this is Delilah,” Allura said. “She’s your mother’s sister,” she said. Looking at the two kids who have lost so much in such a short time. The tubes down Cassie’s throat. She is so tiny amongst the machines. “While your sister did leave you as their legal guardian there’s some things that have to happen first,” said said. “Make sure the house is safe, background checks, and that they will both be cared for” Allura said. “They’ve both been through a lot,” she said. 

”I understand. Could you get the doctor so I could talk to them?”

”of course,” she said. 

”do you remember me Percy?” She asks. Percy is focused on the piece of paper he has in his hands. Carefully folding the paper. “I know it was a long time ago,” she said. He is busy working on the paper. A nurse comes in.

”I’m here to take Percy back to his room,” she said. Before she wheels him out he places the folded flower in Delilah’s hand. Delilah watches the nurse get him back into bed. Allura brings the doctor. 

”I’m Dr. Trickfoot,” he said. “We are waiting for her to wake up. She did really well in surgery,” he said. “We got the rest of the bullets out and were able to repair her spine. With physical therapy she should be able to live a normal life, she might have some pain,” 

”and my nephew?”

”he will be ok too,” he said. “They’re both extremely lucky to be alive,” he said. Delilah is asleep in when Sylas joins her. She is in Percy’s room. Cassie still not awake yet. She steps outside to talk to her husband.

”you ok?” He asks her.

”they’re all dead expect for these two kids,” she said. “She left us guardianship,”

”we will take good care of them,” he said. The machines go off and nurses rush into Cassie’s room as well as one of the doctors who was making rounds. Delilah goes over and watches. She is fine, just awake. The doctor calms her down and removes the tube. Delilah goes to her bedside.

“Where’s my mommy?” She asks. It breaks Delilah’s heart that she doesn’t even know what happened to her family. The doctor is the one who explains what happened and introduces Delilah to her. 

A week later they can take them home. There’s a funeral held for the rest of their family. It rains that day, too many people give their condolences and the lie that if these kids needed anything they would be there. And maybe some of them do actually mean it. But the other half don’t, they only say those words to make themselves feel better. The drive home is quiet, it’s like living with two ghosts. They are so quiet. Delilah can already sense Sylas’s frustration with them, it’s not that they are bad kids. Or that they act out. It’s more so that they are like two little ghosts just drifting around. And not acting like to actual kids. Which she can’t blame them for, after a traumatic event that put them both through a lot of pain and loss of their family. and it’s something she and Sylas fight about regularly. She’s in the kitchen late at night stress baking when Percy walks in. 

”you ok?” She asked. “What’s up?”

”Is he hurting you when you two fight?”

”No,” Delilah said, looking up at Percy. He gave her that look. “I am fine,” she said. “Okay he doesn’t hit me. It’s fine, I can handle myself. Besides you shouldn’t worry so much. You are twelve you should have to worry,” she said.

”And my entire family is dead,” he said. “I wanted them die. I watched other people die,” he said. “You’re family, I don’t want to see you get hurt,” 

“you shouldn’t have to worry about that,” she said. “Couples fight sometimes,” she said.

”but you don’t hurt each other,” 

“go back to bed it’s late,”

”could I help?” He asked. “Can’t sleep anyways,”

”sure,” she said. “Just wash your hands first,” she said. “What’s keeping you up?”

”just umm nightmares,” he says. “It was really bad. That day,” he said. 

”you wanna talk about it?” she said.

”someone intentionally shot up the boat and crashed it,” he said. “I don’t know why. Someone could do something like that. I saw them shoot my sister,” he said. “She’s six. And I keep seeing that happen,” he said. “I keep seeing the water,” he said. “I fell off the boat,” he said. “There where a lot of people running around and I got knocked off. I couldn’t...when I was underneath the water I couldn’t tell which way was up or down,” he said. “I figured it out eventually I think,” he said. ”or someone pulled me out of the water,” she hugged him. 

“you ever want to come to me when you have nightmares. I can be there,” she said.

”I remember,” he said. “The twins’ second birthday. I remember you always played with Vesper and me,” he said. “And I wish you had been around more. I sometimes have trouble with expression,” Percy said. “In the hospital I didn’t say anything because well I didn’t know what to say,”

“I get it,” she said. “I get it. And I wish I could have been around more,” she said. “But some things happened because adults do stupid things,”

”I know dad and sylas got into it,” he said. “I’m not stupid,” 

”I stayed away because I thought that would be for the best,” she said. “I’m here now. I’m here now,” They had finished up all the baking and cleaning up. 

”what are you going to do with all these cookies?”

”give them to people at work,” she said. 

”Yeah?”

”save some for us,” she said eating one. ”there anything else you need?”

”I’ll let you know,” he said 

“okay,” she said. 

”see you in the morning,” he said going upstairs and going to bed. Delilah smiled that was the most he had talked to her. She went up to bed herself. Sylas was fast asleep, she loved him. Even when he was an ass. 

________

Percy walked with Cassie to Sylas’s office. He was suppose to pick them up from school. But he forgot, like usual. So they walked to the office. It was closer to school then home was. He and Cassie walked up to the building. He left her sitting in the waiting room. He went to Sylas’s office, he walked into finding Sylas fucking his secretary. Percy shut the door and went back to the waiting room. 

”where is daddy?” She asked 

“working, he will be out in a minute,” he said. “You wanna listen to some music?”

”yeah,” she said. Percy gave her his headphones and phone. A few minutes later the secretary came out. Percy looked up at her.

”you got a little something on your shirt,” he said. The secretary ended up running into the bathroom. Sylas walked out. 

”what are you doing here?”

”it’s Thursday. You’re suppose to pick us up on Thursdays,” 

“right,” he said. Cassie handed Percy the phone and ear buds back. 

”I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom,” she said leaving the room. Sylas knelt down putting his arms on the arm wrests. And leaning very close to Percy. 

”you tell delilah what you saw I will kill you,” he said. 

”better make it look like an accident then,” percy replied. “You don’t scare me,” he said.

“Don’t be a smart ass,” he said. “I can make your life hell,” he said. “if you don’t think I’m serious,” he said. “Then I’m grounding you,” he said taking the phone out of Percy’s hands. “No phone for a week,” he said standing up straight. Cassie came out. ”if you wanna be disrespectful you are gonna get punished for it,” he said. “Come on let’s go,” he said taking them to home. Percy went straight to his room, followed by a slam of the door. Cassie went up to Delilah and hugged her.

”what’s up with him?” Delilah asked.

”he’s just being a teenager,” sylas said. 

”daddy took his phone away,” Cassie said

”why?”

”he’s 13 he shouldn’t have a cell phone,”

”he walks home with his sister almost everyday we both work,” she said. “He doesn’t abuse it,” she said. “so what’s the problem?”

“He was being disrespectful,” Sylas said. “Okay. So it’s a punishment,” 

“just give me the phone,” she said. Sylas handed it to her. Delilah put it in her pocket. “Dinner is ready. I’ll go get Percy,” she said going up to his room. She knocked on the door. 

”yeah?”

”can I come in?”

”sure,” she opened the door. He was sitting on bed folding a piece of paper into she didn’t know into what. But he always made the greatest things out of paper.

”catch,” she said tossing the phone at him. He caught it. “What happened?”

”nothing,” he said. 

”Percy,” 

“I was disrespectful,” 

“that’s not like you,” 

“I’m 13 it’s what we do,” he said, lying. Hoping she would believe him. 

“ok. Well you’re not grounded and you can talk to me,” she said. “Dinner is ready,” she said. Percy came downstairs and joined them for dinner. Delilah was getting Cassie ready for bed. And Percy was cleaning up from dinner. She heard a crash, and she ran down stairs to find Percy bleeding and a some broken glass. Delilah rushed over to Percy. “what happened?”

”nothing,” percy said. “I ummm tripped,” he said.

”sylas go get the first aid kit,” she said. He exited the room. “Did he hurt you?”

”no,” Percy said. “He didn’t hurt me,” he said. Delilah believed him because he did lie to her. Part of her needed to believe sylas wouldn’t lay a hand his nephew. It wasn’t the only time there was “accidents” and each time they both reassured her it was nothing. 

______

Delilah walked in the door to shouting. Cassie was crying in the living room with her hands over her ears. Sylas was banging on the bathroom.

“Get your fucking ass out here! Percy open the door now!” He said. “I’m going to fucking kill you if you do not open this door!” He said. “Open the door!”

“What is going on here?” Delilah asked. 

”he’s a little shit that’s what he is!” Sylas said 

“you need to calm down ok,” Delilah said trying to get Sylas away from the door. Her phone dinged, she went to look but Sylas grabbed it from her hand and threw her cellphone from across the room. ”Sylas!” She said 

“I’ve had enough,” he said. “Okay, he has to leave,” 

“I’m not abandoning him,” she said. Sylas hit her across the face. 

”it’s not an option!” He yelled the bathroom door opened and then slammed shut. 

”leave her alone!” Percy said. He had Sylas’s gun in his hands, “just say where you are Sylas!” Sylas turned around to face him. 

”put the gun down you don’t know how to use it!”

”you hit my mom,” he said. “You yell at her. And make her feel bad. And you cheated on her! You made me lie to her!” Cassie heard the door bell ring. She opened the door, there was two officers at the door. The woman knelt down. 

”hi I’m Officer Kima. Are you the one that called?” Cassie nodded and she pointed to the kitchen getting out of their way. They walked into Percy pointing a gun at Sylas.

”you are going to leave,” Percy said. “And you’re not gonna hurt my mother ever again! Take your cheating ass and leave!” Before they could do anything Sylas grabbed the gun out of Percy’s hands. 

“You are going to be the one to leave!” He yelled hitting Percy in the face with a gun for pointing it at him. “I told you I was gonna kill you if you said anything!” He shouted. “Get out of my house before I shoot you!” Kima drew her weapon and aimed it at Sylas. Her partner officer Bahamut did too. 

”lower your weapon!” She said. “Now. Set it down slowly,” Sylas did as asked.

”look I was just trying to help. Our nephew he’s the one who’s crazy,” he said. Delilah went over to Percy. 

”you’ve been hurting him,” Delilah said. “You’ve been hurting him! And getting him to lie about it,” she said. “Get out,”

“Delilah,” sylas said. Kima cuffed Sylas.

”you are under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon, and on family domestic abuse charges,”

”he had the gun first,” sylas said 

“he is half your size,” Kima said. “The way I see it. He was protecting himself from you,” she said. 

”Delilah,” sylas said. 

”I want him out of my house,” she said, she was holding onto Percy. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so so sorry. How long has he been threatened you?”

”a few weeks,” Percy said. Cassie came running up with officer Bahamut. Cassie hugged Delilah and Percy.

”it’s gonna be ok now,” Delilah said. 

”we will need to take your statements,” Kima said. “Can you come down to the station?”

”yeah,” Delilah said. She drove them down to the station. Allura is there waiting for them. “Are you gonna take them away?” She asked 

“I hope not,” allura said “I’m going to talk to them both about what happened,” she said. 

”She didn’t know,” Percy said. “I lied about him hurting me,” he said. “I was tired of lying about it. So I got proof he was cheating,” he said. “He was in his office at home. She left after they realized I was there. Then he chased me into the bathroom,” he said. “I took a picture, for proof,” he said “that I set up to send in 5 minutes in case he killed me before I got a chance to tell my mom what was going on,” he said 

“how did you get the gun,”

”he left it out on the table, he was cleaning it and hadn’t finished putting it away before his secretary came over. I grabbed it I was afraid if I left it there he would shoot me or Cassie,”

It’s a few days before it’s all settled. Delilah divorces Sylas and pressed charges against him and he ends up in jail for his crimes. Allura seems Delilah fit to continue to care for Percy and Cassie. Delilah chooses for move out of Whitestone. She chooses Emon, and it seems a lot better there anyways. Everyone is happier there. 


	2. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 3 years after the events of chapter 1

Delilah was getting ready for her blind date that a friend had set her up on. She looked at the dress in the mirror. It had been a while since she had been out on an actual date. Being a single mother. 

”you look really pretty mom,” Cassie said. 

”you should wear the gold hoops with the dress,” Percy added. “Now you don’t want to be late for your date,” 

“you think so?”

”yes!” Percy said. “Now go,”

”no wild parties while I’m gone,” she said.

”it’s just a study group, mom,” percy said. “My teacher Mr. Black and principle Tal'Dorei wanna talk to you tomorrow,” 

”about what?”

”about me taking an class the college level,” he said. 

”okay. Yeah. I can do that,” she said “I can do that. Now don’t stay up to late and don’t set the house on fire,” 

“no promises,” Percy said. Delilah hit him with a pillow. Which made him laugh. ”I won’t. I won’t,” he said. “I was joking,” 

”okay I’ll be back,” she said. “Bed before midnight,” she said grabbing the earrings and going to the restaurant. She was seated at table waiting on another person to arrive. The waitress came up to her with another woman. 

”so you are my date?” She asked “I’m Anna. Sorry I came here right from work. Forgot to ditch the white coat in the car,” 

”I’m Delilah,” she said as Anna sat down.

“What do you want to drink?”

”dry martini,” Anna said 

“I’ll have a gin & tonic, and can we get some of the cheese dip as an appetizer?”

”of course I’ll be right back,” the waiter said leaving 

“So you’re a doctor?”

”yes,” she said “I am,” 

“very cool,” 

“what do you do?”

”I am an English professor,” she said. 

”very cool,” 

“yeah. It’s a little more flexible,”

”that’s good,”

”yeah, I have two kids,” she said. “A nine year old and a 16 year old,”

”wow,” she said “really?”

”yeah,”

”all by yourself?”

”my ex wanted nothing to do with them so we aren’t together,” she said. “He hit one of them and cheated on me. So I pressed charges and I left,.

”good for you,”

”thanks,” she said. They had their drinks and appetizers. Ordering dinner afterwards, they ended up back at Anna’s house for some drinks and dessert. Delilah texted Percy just as a check up. It was already late. 

**gonna be out later than usual. Make sure Cassie is asleep by 12.**

**Got it. Hope it’s going well.**

**thanks. Love you**

**love you too.**

Delilah set her phone on Anna’s coffee table. Anna handed her a glass of wine.

”dinner was fun,” 

“yeah it was,” she said. “This is a very nice place, you have here,”

”thanks,” Anna said. Sitting next to her. They had talked so much that they ended up staying almost till the restaurant had closed. Now they were in Anna’s apartment, talking. Delilah set her drink down.

”Have you dated other women before?” Delilah asked. For her there had been a lot of experimenting all throughout high school and college, Delilah had been the wild child unlike her sister who had married her high school sweetheart. There was nothing wrong with that. But it didn’t fit Delilah’s sexual appetite when she was younger. Then she had met Sylas and fallen in love with him, they got married and had lot of great sex. But great sex couldn’t be the only thing holding together a marriage in Delilah’s opinion. And really the only man she had ever enjoyed sleeping with was Sylas. Until he hurt her.

”I’ve dated a lot of people,” Anna said. “I prefer dating women and non-binary people,” she said. “You?”

“I experimented when I was younger,” she said. “Though I think I prefer women,” she said. Anna nodded taking a sip of her drink. 

”interesting,” she said.

”I haven’t been on a date date for a long time,”

”yeah my last partner left me pretty broken. We were gonna get married,”

”yeah?”

”then they left me at the alter,”

”oh I’m so sorry,” Delilah said. 

”it could have been worse,”

”could have been,”

”but I’m ready to date now. And I was glad when Byron wanted to introduce us,” Anna said. 

”so am I,” she said. She wanted to lean in and to kiss Anna. Her lips just looked so perfect, and she wanted this to work. She wanted to be loved again and to love someone intimately again. Anna set down her drink as well brushing a piece of Delilah’s hair behind her ear.

”can I kiss you.”

delilah smiled “yes,” she replied. Anna leaned in and kissed her. Delilah kissed her back, pulling Anna closer to her. It was just a kiss. You could kiss on first dates. It was a great kiss in Delilah’s opinion. The kiss soon turned into a full make out session. It was unclear who pulled away as both women caught their breath. Delilah felt like she did in high school again. It was a wonderful feeling. 

”umm. Next weekend you would like to go out for dinner again?” Anna asked. 

”yeah,” Delilah said. She gave Anna her number. “Maybe before then we should get coffee?”

”yeah I would like that,” she said. Escorting Delilah out of the apartment. Delilah drove home happy. She walked in her house to find the living room vacant of her kids. They were both asleep in their rooms. She got ready for bed, thinking about the date and Anna the entire time. It was great. It was great and she hoped this worked out.


	3. Coffee

Anna meets Delilah for coffee two days after their first date. She likes Delilah, she likes her as much as she likes surgery and sex. She knows this because she can’t stop thinking about their date or that kiss. It’s been on her mind and she wants more, she’s hungry for more. Delilah is like the moon when it’s full in the sky, a light in the night, and beautiful to look at. She could look at the moon forever. And what that really means is she could look at Delilah forever. They order their coffee at the little cafe and sit down outside and chat. 

”how’s your day so far?” Delilah asks. Anna has had a long stressful day full of patients, and chaos. And one of them died on her before she could get them up to an OR. And they were so so young. On the outside she remained cold and distant, nicknamed the ice queen. But on the inside it hurt to see a young life snuffed out so quickly. And seeing Delilah and that smile of hers lifted her spirits. 

”it’s been long,” she said. “Long and stressful,” Anna sighs taking a sip of her coffee. “What about you?” 

”my students turned in their first writing assignment,” she said. “Some of them are great. Some of them are not so great,” she said. “And apparently my kids are both smart,” she said. “They told me Percy is too smart to even be taking high school classes and that Cas needs to skip a two grades,” she said. 

”oh?” Anna said, she had been that kid. The bright, intelligent kid who was smart and talented and she had graduated high school early, and she had graduated early for her undergrad. Which gave her more time to focus on her passions of becoming a doctor. A surgeon. She was the chief of surgery at Greyskull Memorial, but she had missed out on a lot because she skipped a grade and then ended up graduating early, 

”they suggested I let him graduate earlier,” Delilah said. “I agreed for one college class,” she said. “But I said I’m not letting Cassie skip two grades. She’s 10 and she has a lot of friends in school. And she’s happy,” she said. ”sorry you don’t want to hear this,” she said. 

”no. No. I do,” Anna said. “I was that kid actually,” she said. “How old is your son?”

”16,” she said. 

”let him finish high school,” Anna said. “I missed out on a lot of high school events because I graduated earlier,” she said. “I can’t get those back. And he’s a kid. Let him enjoy being a kid,” she said. Being a child genius and being forced to grow up too early had damaged her in someways she had missed out on a lot of fun high school experiences. And Anna didn’t want to see that happen to anyone else. “And you made the right call with Cassie,” she said. “It’s actually more damaging on kids emotionally. Again she will miss out on stuff, not to mention there are honors classes,” she said. 

”that’s really helpful,” Delilah said. “Thank you for the input,” she smiled. “It’s sometimes hard not having some one to bounce ideas off of. And my other friends are well.....not always helpful. They all have younger kids,” she said.

”no problem,” she said. “I’m happy to help,” she said. “And I get it, being alone and making these decisions can be draining,”

”you need any advice that I could help you with? You know as a thanks for giving me advice?”

”well. Maybe you could tell me what kind of flowers you like?” Anna asked, she really wanted to know so she could get Delilah flowers for their next dinner date. 

”I like dahlias,” she said without hesitation. 

”interesting choice,” Anna said.

”they’re beautiful with lots of delicate little petals, and they symbolize elegance, inner strength, creativity, dignity, and change,” she said. 

”that’s very cool that you know that,” Anna said. “I really like Gladioli,” she said. “They’re used in a lot of funeral services but I love them. Preferably red or white,” she said. “Those colors just seem more elegant I guess,” 

”yeah?”

”yeah,”

”okay then,” Delilah smiled. “Gladioli it is,” she drank her coffee. “So what kind of doctor are you?”

”neurosurgeon,” Anna said. “Help fix a lot of people’s brains,” 

“that’s cool,” she said. 

”yeah, it is. I’ve helped a lot of people,” she said. 

”and I’m just a lit professor,” 

“that’s cool too,” Anna said. 

”yeah teaching a bunch of college students who either want to put in the work or don’t,” 

“well either they want to or they don’t,” she said. “Any of my interns or residents don’t get that option because it means life or death,” 

“yeah. In my class you make mistakes you can retry it,” she said. “So besides surgery what else do you like to do?”

”I like drinking, I love to swim,” she said. “I actually go shooting at the shooting range,”

”oh?”

”yeah. It helps me think,” she said. “I also love sex,” she said. 

”oh?”

”yeah. I do,” she said. “Some people kind it weird,” 

“I don’t,” she said. “Sex can be a good thing,” Delilah said. 

”yeah it can be,” Anna smiled. “It releases a lot of feel good chemicals,” she said. Anna never knew when was a good time in a new relationship to start having sex, everyone was different. She at least wanted to talk about it and see where someone stood.

“And it’s good to be open about it,” she said. Anna’s pager went off.

”oh I gave to go,” she said. “I’ll see you later?”

”yeah. We can finish this talk at dinner,” she said. 

”bye,” Anna said rushing off to her patient. She hated to leave so quickly but she had fun and she couldn’t wait until dinner this coming weekend. 


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short fluff chapter.

Anna was excited for tonight. It was her second date with Delilah. Well technically third. But it was their second dinner date. She left work earlier showered, got ready and met up with Delilah at the restaurant. She had a bouquet of flowers for Delilah, a variety of dahlias, because she didn’t know which colors Delilah likes. They were in a pretty vase because she didn’t want them to die to quickly even though they were all ready dying. She greeted Delilah who also had a bouquet of red and white gladiolus. 

”hello again,” Delilah said. “I got you some flowers,”

”I got you flowers too,” Anna said.

”oh wow those are beautiful, thank you,”

”thank you,”

”no problem,” they both said in unison. The two women laughed and sat down at the booth ordering some drinks and talking about their day with each other. 

”I put them in a vase,” Anna said 

“oh thank you,” Delilah said. 

”is that weird?”

”no,”

”I know people don’t normally do that. But. But. Umm I felt like it would be a good idea,”

”yeah. But it’s still really cool,” she said smiling. “Vases are cool,” Delilah said. 

”I’m glad,” Anna said. She plucked a petal off the flowers Delilah gave her rubbing it between her fingers. The texture felt good between her fingers. She dealing with a lot of stress and anxiety from earlier that day. 

”you ok?” Delilah asked. “You seem a little extra stressed,”

”it’s nothing,” Anna said.

”You sure?”

“One of my coworkers, is irritating,” she said. “Had a patient come into day. Teenage boy with possible concussion and he told him to just take a few Advil and blah blah blah,” she said. “Kid asks for a second opinion because well he had a previous traumatic brain injury when he was younger,” she said. “So he wanted to make sure it wasn’t as serious,” 

”their a doctor right?”

”yes. He is a doctor,” She hated Bertrand Dwendal he was an asshole. He was the most egotistical man she had ever met and she wanted to punch him every time she saw his stupid face.

”so why did he dismiss it so easily?”

”because he hates working in the walk in clinic,” Anna said. “And our policies and he hates teenagers for some reason. Kids fine though,” she said. “But teenagers oh god he hates teenagers,” 

”why? I mean I know they aren’t the best at times. But I mean they’re teenagers, but still their human beings. I mean show them respect and it goes a long way,” she said. “I’m speaking from experience as the mother of a teenager,” she said. 

”yep, anyways. How was your day?”

”great. Students were fantastic. Did better on the second writing assignment,”

”that’s good,”

”yeah it is,” Delilah smiled. “You have a lotta good research papers,” 

“oh you read them?”

”yeah, wanted a better sense of the students,” 

”I’m glad you enjoyed them,”

”so am I,” they ended up talking more and getting kicked out of the restaurant again for staying till closing. 


	5. A surprise encounter

Anna had just finished her shift and what better way to unwind and relax after a stressful day then too go have a sleep over at her girlfriends house since her kids were at sleepovers and it was empty. Delilah and Anna were cuddling in bed after drinks and She hadn’t introduced Anna to her kids yet. She had promised to do it soon.

”so when are you gonna introduce me to your kids?” Anna said “I feel like I am sneaking around,” 

“I know. I know,” Delilah said. “I’m just...worried about how they are gonna,”

”why? Because I’m a woman?”

”my ex,” she said “Cheated on me and Percy found out. He caught my husband doing it more than once. Percy took a photo for proof,” she said. “He sent it to me, he was tired of covering up for Sylas,” she said. “And Sylas tried to kill him,” she said. “He grabbed my phone out of my hands when I got the alert and he hit me. And Sylas has a gun and I guess he left it out and Percy got ahold of it,”

”he didn’t kill him did he?” she said.

”no,” Delilah shook her head. “Sylas was abusive. He had never laid a hand on me until that day, and He almost did shoot Sylas. It was once he hit me that he came out of the safety of the bathroom and threatened to kill him if he laid another hand on me” she said. “I’m the only family these kids have. I love them. They love me. I just worry that...”

”you are worried about Percy being protective of you and us not getting along,” she finished. 

”yeah,” she said “I am worried. He is protective,” she said. “I love them, and I love you,”

”Delilah,” she said “I love you. I am also sure your kids will love me,” she said kissing Delilah. “It will be ok,” 

“ok. Dinner tomorrow,” she said. “Ok?” 

”ok,” Anna said “I can’t wait to meet them,” she said kissing her. “Let’s get back to our sleepover activities,” 

“ok,” she said wrapping her arms around Anna and kissing her. The garage door opened. 

”I thought you said your kids were at sleepovers,”

”so did I,” Delilah said. She checked her phone. “Cassie got sick, so Percy picked her up,” she said. 

”I can go,”

”no stay,” she said. “It will be fine,”

”are you sure?”

”yes,” Delilah said. “Besides I’m not gonna make you sneak out,” she said. 

”thank you,” she said the garage door closed and there was sounds of movement before it was silent again. Anna left early in the morning. She ended up running into Percy, they both stare at each other. They had met at the hospital. Anna hadn’t realized Percy was Delilah’s kid. 

”uhh hi,” he said 

“hey,”

”you’re not gonna tell my mom we’ve met before are you?”

”no,” she said “doctor patient confidentiality,” she said. “You tell her you went to the hospital?”

”no,”

“Why not?”

”complicated,”

”ok. Well just...umm I’ll see you around,” Anna said before leaving.


	6. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter in which Anna takes care of her sick girlfriend and kids (who are also sick)

Percy was asleep on the couch when a phone started to ring. He didn’t know who it belonged too, because the tone was unfamiliar to him. He got up searching for it finding it, picking it in the couch cushion and answering it.

”hello?” He said 

”Percy?” Anna said 

”who is this?” He asked 

”Anna,” she said “are you ok?

“You are mom’s girlfriend,” 

“yes. Where is she? I am suppose to come over for dinner tonight. You don’t sound too good,”

”ummm, upstairs I think,” he said. “We all got sick,” he said pulling the phone away from his ear and coughing into his sweater. 

”oh, of you guys need anything?”

”uhh food we can keep down?“ he replied 

”sure,” she said “I can do that. I’ll bring some cold medicine too,” 

“ok,” he said. “I’m going back to bed,” 

“ok I’ll be there soon,” she said. Percy hung up and set the phone down. He face planted onto the couch and fell back asleep.   
  


Delilah woke up to the doorbell, she pulled herself up out of bed and came down stairs and opened it up. She was surprised to see Anna there with two grocery bags.

”anna? Oh! Dinner. I forgot and I miss placed my phone....why do you have groceries?”

”I called and talked to your son,” she said. “He sounded awful, and you do too. Not to worry I have the stuff to make soup that my mom made me,” 

”ok,” she said. “Come on in,” she let Anna in the house, on her way to the kitchen she saw the two kids. Percy and the Cassie curled up on the couch. 

”go rest, I’ve got this” she said. Delilah went over to the living room. Anna was busy cooking, When she turned back around Percy was sitting the the island head on his arms.

”do you need something?” She asked. There was a groan before she was given a muffled answer. 

”I have a collaborative paper I have to work on,” he said 

”how about some hot tea first?”

”I need to finish it. Or help my partner finish it,”

”you need to rest, you’re sick,” she said making some hot tea. “You can do that later,” she said setting a cup of tea in front of him. He sat up straight and took the tea. “Pleasure to meet you,” she said. “Officially,” 

“thanks. Nice to meet you too,” he said drinking the tea, sure they had met first time in the clinic and then when Anna had snuck out. “Sorry we had to meet while we are all sick,” 

“It’s fine,” she said. “I’m around since people all day,”

”you make her really really happy,” he said. “You know that?”

”do I?”

”yeah, she hasn’t really dated since her ex,”

”I’m glad I make her happy,”

”just promise not too hurt her,” 

“I promise,” she said.

”I’m going back to bed,” he said 

“ok, I’ll wake you once food is done,” she said. Anna finishes cooking the soup and brings some to Delilah and Cassie and bringing some up to Percy. She found him curled up in bed, trying to do homework. but he had passed out. He reminded her of herself in those ways. She shook him awake.

”hmm?”

”I brought you some soup,” she said.

”oh thanks,” he said taking it from her.

”How’s your head?”

”fine,” he said. 

”hmmm I see,” she said, “you should get sleep and explain to your teacher later that you were sick,”

”I know. I know.”

”I was like you, at this age. Please take care of yourself,”

”I will,” he said eating the soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short


	7. Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some percaliah For you  
> There’s angst, sorry. I just couldn’t write percaliah fluff just yet.

Percy had noticed a change in his mom’s mood. She seemed a lot happier now. She seemed to be better, not worrying as much. And just over all in a better mood. Which is why he hasn’t told her about the fight, or going to the walk in clinic. And that he had met Anna before. He was studying when he heard tapping on his window. He walked over seeing Vex below throwing pebbles. He opened the window. 

”you could have called,” he said. It had been a few days since everyone had been sick. Delilah was out with Anna. Cassie was off doing whatever it is she liked too so and Percy had been catching up on homework

“this is more fun,” she said “I am coming up,” she said. Percy watched as she parkoured up his house and climb into his room. 

”One day you are gonna have to use the door,” he said. 

”today is not that day,” she said. “So ready to work on the project you need help on?”

”yeah,” he said “I am,” he pulled out the sketch book, and got ready to sketch her. He had his door closed. Vex closed the curtains, and started to strip. Percy looked up, a bit stunned.

”what?” She said

”I don’t...umm you don’t need to be naked for me to sketch you,”

”oh,” she said pulling her pants back up. And pulling her shirt on. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” 

“It’s just that my sister is home. And also we are.....what are we exactly?” He asked. They had hung out like this before. They had made out before, but they’d never been out on any dates. And she had a crazy ex. 

“friends,” she said

”do you offer to strip for your friends?” He said “or make out with them?” 

”not usually,”

“I want to take you out on a date,” He said. “I want to take you out on a date, hold your hand, introduce you to my mom officially,” he said.

”would your mom even approve?” She asked. 

”why wouldn’t she?”

“I’m kind of not the type of girl you bring home to your mom,”

“What type of girl is that?”

”I’m a delinquent,”

“So?”

”Os you are gonna go places. Me not so much,”

”This was a bad idea,” she said opening the window and climbed down carefully. 

“Vex wait!” He called out.

”bye,” she said taking off on her bike. 


	8. Stalking

Sylas watched the house for a few days now, he saw Delilah opening the door for that snake, and leave with her. He didn’t follow them, because he didn’t want it witness his wife’s infidelity. Instead he watched a girl sneak up the side of the house into Percy’s room. He still hadn’t gotten the pattern of his family. But he would soon enough, he was going to get Delilah back. And he was going to fix things. He just had a few obstacles to get rid of first. A few moments later that same girl was leaving Percy’s room and take off on her bike. She passed him but took no notice of him. Onc dit got even darker and Delilah returned he followed the snake that had stolen his wife’s heart, she was a doctor. He parked the car and walked in hoping to get a little more information on the snake. He learned her name was Anna Ripley. He listened in on her and one of the nurses talking.

”how was the date?”

”good. Her kids like me,” Anna said. “I like them they’re pretty cool,”

”yeah?”

”yep,” 

“that’s great,”

”yeah. I really love Delilah. I’m so glad we met. You know the kid that came into the clinic,”

”the white haired one?”

”yeah,”

”what bout him?”

”he’s her son,”

”oh, wow did he say anything?”

”no. I’m not either,” she said. A man walked up to her. Another Doctor.

”how’d the date go Ripley?” He asked

”why do you care Dwendal?”

”curious,”

”we aren’t friends so you don’t get to know the details of my personal life,” 

“oh come on!”

”Go away,” 

“whatever you say bitch,” he said leaving. 

”I swear some people,”

”oh that’s no where near as bad as Delilah’s ex,”

”what about him?”

”he was an abusive asshole,” Ripley said “he threatened her and the kids with a gun,”

”holding”

”yeah,” Ripley said. “So glad he’s in prison,”

”men like that should just go to hell,” 

“Anyone like that,” Ripley said “should go to hell,”

”hope the man rots,”

”so do I,” she said. “I’ll see you after rounds?”

”yeah hope it all goes well,”

Sylas stalked Anna for a while longer learning what he could before leaving. He drove back to the motel to eat had sleep. He figured that he could kill two birds with one stone and take both Anna and Percy. Kill them both after making them suffer for the pain they’d caused him. He had what he needed he just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity. 


	9. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: ableism, abusive partner, use of the rword

Percy walked up to vex the next day at school. 

”I don’t want to talk about it,” she said 

“I came to apologize,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he said. “I value your friendship and I think that we should just stay friends. If that’s ok with you. If not I understand,”

”I think it would be best if we just weren’t friends,” she said. “It was a mistake in the first place. I shouldn’t have toyed with your feelings. Especially because I don’t feel the same way, and I never will. I a, sorry for using you,” 

”I understand,” he said. “I’ll umm see you in class,” he said, leaving her alone. He went to find Keyleth. She was sitting under a tree. 

”hey Percy! You ok?”

”I’m fine,” he said. Joining her, “want to come over after school today?”

”sure,” she said. “You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m ummm. I messed up my friendship with Vex,” he said. “I respect her wishes I just feel bad,”

”what did you do?” 

”I scared her. I think. I shouldn’t have brought it up,”

”context?”

”I pretty much told her I wanted to date her and hold her hand and introduce her to my mom and then she said ‘I’m not the type of girl you bring home to your mom’ and I’m like ‘what do you mean?’ She said ‘I’m a delinquent,’ and I said ‘that wouldn’t matter’ and then she ran off yesterday and I walked to her and she said it would be best if we just weren’t friends,” 

“oh. Wow. That’s a lot,”

”I shouldn’t have assumed she felt the same way about me,” he said. “I just...I’m worried about her. She’s by herself and her ex is shitty,”

”maybe I could talk to her,” Keyleth said. “Maybe she lied,”

”I...that’s not far fetched. But it still hurt,”

”of course it did. You’re hopelessly in love with her. And she has feelings for you too,”

”then what do we do?”

”sort this out ourselves?”

”maybe,” 

______

Vex could see the heart break in Percy’s eyes it broke her heart. It had also hurt to lie to him about her feelings. But she was afraid of Saundor, he had already beaten Percy up once. And since Vax had gotten himself thrown back into juvie she didn’t have anyone. And she just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. And Saundor was right, she was just a parasite. At lunch she sat with Saundor and his group of friends. Keyleth came up to them.

”what do you want freak?” Saundor asked

“I came to talk to vex,”

”what is Percy not man enough to do it himself?”

”this isn’t bout Percy,” Keyleth said “I want to talk to vex,”

”get it through your retarded little skull she doesn’t wanna talk to you,” he said. Vex just sat there not looking Keyleth. She hated that word and she hated Saundor but he would hurt her if she left. And she wouldn’t have anywhere else. Who would want her? Kiki was Percy’s best friend and she had broken Percy’s heart. And it was just what the fuck was she gonna do? Maybe she could leave a note ~~asking~~ , begging for help. Percy had adults who cared, and maybe he would ask an adult for help for her. 

”I wanna hear it from vex,”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” vex said.

“Well call me when you do, we are worried about you all of us,” 

“I don’t,” vex said. Kiki couldn’t see it but under neither the table Saundor was twisting her wrist. 

”run along freak,” he said. Once she was out of ear shot Saundor leaned in close. “You belong to me do not forget that,” he said. “Ok,”

”I won’t,” she said. “I’m shouldn’t have ever left you,” she said. 

”no you shouldn’t have,”

”I’m really sorry,” she said. 

”you should be,”

After lunch Vex managed to slip away and she slipped a note into Percy’s locker. 

_________

The group was sitting together durning lunch, when Keyleth came back. 

”and?” Pike asked 

“He was creepy and Vex looked miserable,” Keyleth said. “We should tell someone,”

”who’s gonna believe us?” Grog asked.

”I could ask my mom’s girlfriend,” percy said “she works at the hospital,”

”what does she do?” Pike asked

”she’s a surgeon,”

”you’re moms girlfriend is a surgeon and you didn’t tell me!?”

”it never came up? I mean this is sort of new for her,” Percy said. “You didn’t know her ex husband. He was abusive,”

”why don’t you call him dad?” Grog asked

”cause he’s not,” Percy said. “I call her mom because she is pretty much my mom. But my family died in the ferry incident a few years back. She’s my aunt. But I feel more comfortable calling her mom,”

”you’re adopted like me?” Grog asked 

“yeah,” Percy said. 

”nice,” he smiled

”okay but can I like talk to her? Your moms girlfriend I mean?” Pike asked

”yeah I’ll ask her,” percy said. 

”what’s her name? Maybe she works with my grandpa,” 

“Anna Ripley,”

”your mom is dating Anna Ripley?!”

”yes and?”

”she’s like a really fucking good surgeon,”

”I’ll ask. She is coming over for dinner tonight,”

”I’d really love to meet her,” pike said 

“I’ll ask next time,” Percy said “ok?”

”yeah,”

”so vex?” Keyleth said. 

”I’ll ask Anna, she’s pretty trustworthy,” Percy said. “And maybe we can find a way to help vax out,” he said. 

”yes we should,” Pike said. After lunch they all went to their classes. Percy stopped by his locker and he found the note left by vex. He slipped it into his pocket. He was glad she was asking for help. 


	10. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates! Woooo

Anna came over for dinner, Delilah had to run out to go get something and Cassie was busy with homework. So that left her and Percy alone in the kitchen. 

”could I ask you for some advice?” He said

”um sure,” she said. 

”I have a friend in an abusive relationship and she may have in a way told me she wants help but I dunno how to help her. Like to I go to the police? I Don’t have nay proof,” 

“is this the same friend who was with you in the clinic?”

”yes,”

”you like her don’t you?”

”yes,”

”and?”

”and I like her and I told her. And she sort of freaked out on me, and she’s back with her ex and he’s abusive. And how do I help her?” He asked. 

”did she ask for help?”

”she left a note in my locker,” he said. 

”I’m. It to sure how,” Anna said “you could encourage her too come to an adult. I’d be willing to help out,” she said.

”I’m afraid he is gonna hurt her,” 

“I can help to make sure that doesn’t happen,” 

“can you?”

”I can try,”

”is it okay if I give her your number?”

”yes,” she said.

”I also want to say thank you for making my mom happy,” Percy said. “I know she was worried about how I’d react,” he said

”oh?” Anna said 

“yeah I mean she hasn’t really dated someone this long,” Percy said. “Sylas was an asshole, and abusive and even though he didn’t hit her he was still cruel,”

”delilah told me about it,” she said. “If you ever need advice don’t hesitate to ask me,”

”oh speaking of which my friend pike wants to be a doctor too, and she wants to talk to you,”

”I would love that,” Anna said “just why aren’t you asking your mom?”

”because I...don’t want her to freak out I guess? She has enough stress with work,” he said. “And worrying about Cassie and I and you’re a doctor and I figured you could help cause I dunno,” he said. “I guess I’d have to tell her the guy beat me up,”

”you should tell her though,” Anna said “she is your mom. It’s her job to take care of you,” 

“I get that,” he said. “But still I don’t want her to worry about me too much,” 

“Anything else?”

”umm no not that I can think of,” he said. Delilah walked in.

”I got the food,” she said. “Am I interrupting anything?”

”no,” Anna said “Percy was telling me about his friend pike who wants to be a doctor,”

”pike is the girl with white hair too isn’t she?”

”yeah,” percy said. “Her grandpa is the doctor who saved Cassie’s and my life,” he said 

“oh yes I remember doctor trickfoot,” Delilah said. “I’m glad she wants to follow I’m her foot steps,” she kisses Anna on the cheek. “I’m glad you two are getting along,”

”I’ll go get cassie,” Percy said leaving the room.

”everything ok?” Delilah asked

”oh yeah he was just asking me for some advice on girls,” Anna said.

”oh? That’s good,” Delilah said. “Wasn’t about sex was it?”

”no,” Anna said “it was just ummm asking about a girl he likes. Asking her out and stuff like that,” she was wondering if she should tell Delilah but she wasn’t to concerned, Percy wasn’t in danger. His friend was, and he trusted her enough. She just hoped he would tell Delilah about what was going on. 

“yeah? Glad he has another adult he trusts,” Delilah said.

”he’s a sweet kid,” 

“Glad you two get along,” she said. Percy and Cassie joined them at the table. Cassie started talking about her day and asking questions about Anna’s day. 


	11. How to save a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: mentions of r*pe, mentions of domestic abuse,

Anna does a bit more research on Percy’s friend Vex, and on Saundor who is a what Percy calls a super senior due to having been held back a year. And had a long history of violence. She got a call from one of her coworkers from the walk in clinic a patient was asking for her, by name. At first Anna thinks it’s Percy and he got into another fight, but it’s not. Instead when Anna entered the room after the light knock she saw Vex was sitting there and she had quiet a few bruises. 

”I kinda need help,” she said holding up a little piece of paper. Anna assumed it was a note. “Percy said I could trust you,” she said.

”yeah I can help,” she said. “He told me and I did some research so I can help you,” Anna said. 

”his dad is like super powerful and has connections,”

”I have connections too,” Anna said. “So his father’s mean nothing,”

“He...umm....He raped me,” vex said. “Repeatedly And I think I might be pregnant. I can’t have his kid. And I don’t....I just wanna leave and I want my brother back,” she said, she was crying. Anna pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. Taking Vex’s hands in her own.

”it’s going to be ok,” Anna said. “We can help you,”

”thank you,”

”I don’t mean to sound rude. Did he rape you recently?” Anna asked

”earlier this morning,” Vex said. “I came straight here. Afterwards,” she said.

”do you want to do-“

”yes,” she said. “I’m just tired of it all. And....and if I don’t get out then I’m just gonna end it all,” she said. “I miss my friends. I miss my brother,” 

“is there anyone else you might wanna call?” She asked

”I...the only adult I have is my father. But I don’t wanna bring him into this,”

”then we won’t,” Anna said. “We will take it a step at a time and take as much time as you need,” Anna said. “It’s going to be ok,” 

“thank you,” she said. 

________

Anna stays with Vex the entire time, she keeps giving Vex encouragements trying to help relieve some of the pain. And after it’s all over and the rape kit is handed over to the police as evidence Vex asks if Anna can call her dad. Because she can’t go back to her foster home. Which Anna now learns is Saundor’s house. Which makes it worse. Anna calls Syldor Vessar.

”hello?” A male voice says.

”is this mr. vessar?”

”yes, who is this?”

”my name is Dr. Ripley. I’m calling on behalf of your daughter Vex’aliah,” she said. 

”is she alright? What happened?”

”she’s fine,” Anna said. “She just really needs you,” she said. “Emon memorial,”

”I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” he said. “I don’t live too far,” he said. “I’ve been looking for her and her brother everywhere. Is he alright?”

”he’s in juvie. I’m pretty sure for a crime that he did not commit,” 

“thank you for calling,”

”I’m only calling because Vex asked me too,” she said. “She’s not in a good place mentally or emotionally. So you better step up and actually be a father,”

”I will,” he said. “Thank you,” Anna went back inside the room Vex was in. 

”he’s on his way,” she said. “I got the test back,” she said. 

”am I?”

”no,” Anna said “you’re not. You’re just under a lot of stress and it’s thrown off your period,” Anna said. vex let out a sign of relief. 

”at least that’s some good news,” 

“yeah. It’s gonna be alright,” Anna said. “Do you really want to end it all?”

”I....no. I’m just....if i has to go back maybe. But I don’t right?”

”no you don’t,” she said. “I’m gonna give you a number of my friend who’s a therapist,” she said

”thank you,” she said. Anna waited with Vex until her father came and took her home. She called a friend at the station to make sure Vex’s case got actual attention. And got investigated.


	12. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: psychological/mental/emotional/physical torture, gun violence, water based torture (shoving head repeatedly under water), 
> 
> This takes place a few days after the previous chapter.

Percy was driving down the road back from Pike house, it had gotten pretty late. He noticed his car was starting to slow down, so he pulled off to the side of the road putting his hazards on. Which was weird because he had just had the car serviced. Percy popped the hood and got out grabbing a flashlight and looking to see what was the problem. A pair of lights came into view another car, that pulled up behind his. 

”need any help son?” The voice asked. It sounded familiar. 

”maybe,” Percy said. “I’m not sure what the problem is though,” he said. He looked up as the person approached further, and ended up staring the down the barrel of a gun that was attached too Sylas. 

”Do as I say and I won’t hurt you,” sylas said. “Set the flashlight down slowly,” Percy did as asked. 

”what do you want?”

”my wife back,” sylas said. “On the ground hands behind your back,” sylas said. “Or I’ll shoot you,” Percy did as instructed. Sylas came over and zip tied his hands behind his back. He pulled Percy to his feet. ”where’s your phone?” 

”in the car,” he said. Sylas took him over to his car and shoved him in the trunk. 

”stay,” he said. 

”woof,” 

“don’t be a little shit,” he said. He went over to Percy's car and got the cellphone. He came back over. “Passcode?”

”314159,” he said. Sylas input the code and found contacts. He found Anna’s number. “You are going to tell Ms. Anna Ripley,”

”Dr. Anna Ripley,” Percy corrected. 

”what?”

”she’s a doctor, the proper title for her is Doctor,”

”where the fuck did you....I have a gun why are you being a little shit to me?”

”I’m incapable of not being a little shit,” Percy said. 

”okay you’re gonna tell Dr. Anna Ripley that you got stranded and need help,” sylas said “ok. Get her out here,”

”are you gonna kill her?” 

”just do as I say and I won’t kill you right now,” 

“you sort of need me to talk to her,” percy said. sylas bitch slapped him.

”who taught you these manners?”

”you,” percy said, Sylas frowned.

”not funny,” He said. Percy felt the barrel of the gun press into the side of his head. His phone pressed to the other ear. The phone ringing, and he hopes she doesn’t pick up. Part of him selfishly hopes she does because then he won’t be alone in this, but it won’t take away from the fact that he’s terrified right now. 

”hello?” Anna says “Percy are you alright?” He doesn’t answer right away it’s distracting. It’s unnerving, not because it’s a gun per say. Percy doesn’t really have a fear of guns anymore. He’d used one a few times at the shooting rang. Anna had taken him and Delilah a couple of times, it’s who’s holding the gun that scared him. The gun digs in further a nonverbal signal fo speak.

”I’m fine,” he said quietly, his voice is shaky. He’s trying not to panic. “I just....I got stranded and mom took Cassie to the movies and I just don’t have anyone else to call who could come get me,” he said. “And I’m sorry to bother you,” he said. 

“where are you?” She asked. “It’s alright, just are you safe? Did you crash?” She asks. “Percy take a deep breath}

“I uhh,” he takes in a deep breath. But it’s not going to help. “I’m at the cross roads few miles down from the main road,” he said “which is Mayfly road.” 

“I’ll be there in ten,” she said. “Do you want to stay on the line?” 

”no, my phones gonna die soon,” he said. “I’ll see you in ten minutes,” he says. 

”ok. I’ll be there soon. Turn your hazards on and it will be ok. Want me to call a tow truck?”

”I already did they aren’t here yet,”

”are you hurt?”

”No,” he says. “I’m fine,” 

”ok. See you soon,” she said. “Be safe,” she hung up. 

”see that wasn’t so hard was it?” Sylas said. “You brought this upon yourself,” he said

”You’re the one who cheated!” sylas pressed the gun to his head.

”you think you’re tough? You’re just a scared little boy,” sylas said. “I won’t hesitate to kill you right now,” he said pulling the trigger, the gun didn’t go off because it didn’t have any bullets in it. But it had made Percy flinch and had shut him up. ”next time I aim this gun at you and pull the trigger it will put a bullet through your head,” he said. “Now be a good boy and behave,” he said slamming the trunk closed and leaving Percy in the dark. Percy just lay there, trying not to panic. He was shaking, he couldn’t stop shaking. No matter how many times he tried to steady his breathing he just couldn’t do it. He tried to get his hands free but it only made the zip tie dig into his wrists. Sylas texted Delilah saying that he (Percy) was going to stay with a friend and then chucked the phone as far as he could. He took care of the car hiding it in the bushes. Ten minutes later he saw Anna’s car pulling up. He hid the gun. 

Anna called Percy again no answer. She wondered if she had missed him or if he was down further, But she didn’t want to get out of the car. The man approached, she cracked the window barely an inch. Something about him screamed danger.

”hi have you seen another car?” She asked “with a teenage boy?”

”yeah it went down the hill a little bit,” he said. “kid’s trapped down there,” he said. Anna turned the car off and grabbed her med bag and got out of the car running towards the edge. She didn’t see a car, but it was dark she shined her flash light. To see if she could see anything but she couldn’t. 

”PERCY?” She yelled. She pulled her phone out to call 911 but she fell down andblacked out before she could. Sylas dragged her to his car, putting her in the passenger seat. He took care of her car as well. He took her cell phone and texted Delilah and then chucked her phone too. Before driving to the motel. He paid the man enough that he could do what he wanted without worry of being bothered. He took Anna up first and tied her up, then he brought Percy up, shoving him into the room. 

”it’s your fault she is going to suffer. And die,” sylas told him. “You should have kept your mouth shut,” he said. “you still afraid of water?”

”I’ve never been afraid of water,” Percy said. It’s true he’s not afraid of water. He can swim, and he’s fine when he does swim. But he’s afraid of drowning. Of not being able to surface when he’s under. Most times it doesn’t bug him when he dives under water. But if it’s a lake where he can’t see anything he tends to freak out.

”let’s test that out then,” sylas said pushing Percy towards the bathroom. Percy tried to resist but he felt the gun press into his back, “Now. Now. Now, what did I say about behaving, Percival,” he said forcing Percy into the bathroom. He forced him to his knees. Once the tub was full, Sylas filled the tub with water, shoving Percy’s head underneath. He yanked Percy back, making him gaps for air. ”Do you know how long I rotted in prison for?”

”not long enough,” Percy said spitting out water. “Why’d they let you out?”

”good behavior and I have connections,” he shoving the teen’s head back under the water. He pulled him back up. “How long until you learn your lesson?” Before Percy could catch his breath he was back under, and he was panicking. he spat out the water once his head was yanked back. He looked at Sylas. “I’m going to make you regret telling Delilah about me cheating,” he said.

”I will never regret that,” he said. Sylas shoved Percy’s back under. Keeping him under for a bit longer than the last time. Before he brought him back up, Percy was gasping, and coughing. 

”I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet,” he shoved Percy back under. He repeated the cycle a few more times before stopping. And letting Percy go, Percy fell back he was coughing up water now. ”nothing to say?” Sylas stood up over him. “You’re just a fucking coward,” he kicked Percy in the ribs. “You’re so pathetic,” he said kicking him again. Percy spat out blood this time. Sylas grabbed him my the collar and pulled him up. He back handed him again. “Now you’re quiet? Got nothing to say huh? Say something,” he said. Percy spat blood in his face.

”you’re the coward,” he said. Sylas slapped him hard enough to send him onto the tile flooring.

”I guess you still need to learn your lesson,” he said hoisting Percy up. He shoved him under the water and held him there as he thrashed around in his grip before he pulled him out. Percy was now soaking wet. Sylas tied him up in the other chair. ”I’ll be back,” he said. “And we’ll continue this little game when I do,” he as he walked out the door. Percy was catching his breath or trying too. He knew this was gonna get worse. 

Anna came too she looked around the room, she didn’t know where she was. She sees Percy across from her, his head is slumped over, and he’s dripping wet, blood standing the front of his shirt. She doesn’t see the man she had seen earlier. 

”Percy,” she says. “Percy are you awake?” He lifts his head to look at her. He had some bruising on his face, his glasses were missing.

”I’m sorry you got dragged into this,” he said

”it’s not your fault,” she said.

”he’s gonna kill us,” 

“we can figure out a plan,”

”no one knows where we are,” Percy said. “They don’t even know we’re gone,”

”hey, we can survive this,” Anna said. “Ok, it’s going to be ok,” she said. “It’s gonna be ok,”

”you think so?”

”yeah,” she said. “We are fighters. We are survivors,” she said. “We got this,” 


	13. Dark humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses can drown; bananas can be a gun; “adult” conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: Physical violence, lotta use of the word b*tch, mentions of blood.

To distract themselves from their current situation they talk. Anna shared her school experiences, Percy tells her he isn’t really sure what he wants to do because he likes science but he also likes mechanics and he also loves art and sort of has at least flirted with the idea of becoming a tattoo artist. Anna learns from Percy during their talk that Vax was released from juvie because it came to light that Saundor not him had committed the crime. And the twins had moved back in with their father. And that Vex was doing a lot better. 

“Are you and Vex together?”

”no,” he said. “She just got out of a shitty relationship,” he said. “I’m not gonna for her to be in a relationship just because I like her,” he said. 

”I’m glad you came to me,” she said

”so am I,” he says. 

”how are you feeling?”

”I’m fine,” he said. “My chest hurts a bit,” he said. “You’re also blurry because I can’t see shit,” he said “cause I dunno where my glasses went. I think they might have drowned, I had them on in the bathroom,” he said. Anna can’t help but laugh, because honestly what the fuck else is there to do? In this situation, gotta your spirits up somehow and the mental image of little cartoon glasses drowning comes to mind. 

“Was that really that funny?”

”just what I though when you said it,” Anna said. “I mean this really isn’t an ideal situation. This feels like when I had to be locked in the hospital one time because of like a stupid asshole was running around with what they thought was a gun but was just a banana painted to look like a gun,” she said. “At the time I was terrified but now not so much,” she said.

”how do you mistake a banana painted black for a gun?”

”I don’t know it was my first year working there and the guy wasn’t right in the head,” this make Percy laugh, and he winced in pain when he does, and that makes Anna think he might either have bruised or cracked ribs. 

“That’s ridiculous,”

”I know right? And Percy do whatever makes you happy,” she said. “Because you have to live with the choices you make, and you can also do more than one thing,”

”they keep bugging me to graduate early,” he said. “But I don’t. I only get to do high school once. I want to go to prom with my friends and I want to walk for my graduation,” he said.

”then do that,” she said. “I got pressured into graduating early and I missed out,”

”really?”

”yup,” she said. “I get you,” the door opened and Sylas walked back into the room. He locked the door. Percy doesn’t meet Sylas’s eyes. Because he knows he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut if he does.

”you two look like you’ve been up to no good,”

”we are tied up,” Anna said “and we can’t really get into trouble tied to some chairs in a shitty motel that is in an unknown location,” she said.

”of course you also have to be a smart ass,” sylas said. “Ms. Ripley,”

”Doctor,” Anna said. “You gonna kidnap me the least you can do is respect my titles,” she said. 

”it’s not that hard to remember,” Percy added looking up at Sylas. Sylas threw something at Percy’s head but somehow missed, mostly due to the fact that Percy ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

”Can’t stand to hear _both_ of you talking,” he said retrieving the duck tape he had thrown at Percy. He duck taped Percy’s mouth shut and grabbed him into the bathroom. “Behave, the adults need to talk,” he said. Shutting the door behind him.

”come near me with the duck tape and I bit your fucking hand,” Anna said. 

“You’re not very lady like my dear,”

”I’m a Doctor, not a lady,” she said. “And I’m not your dear,”

”rude,” 

“What did you want to talk about?”

”I’m curious as to how and why you ruined my family,” 

“didn’t ruin anything,” she said. 

”you have them all hooked around your little finger,”

”maybe because I actually give a care about them,” she said. “And I relate the kids, on a personal level. And I understand and treat Delilah as my equal,” she said. 

”I have always treated Delilah as my equal,” sylas snapped

”oh? Then why did you cheat on her?” She asked, Anna’s voice was calm and steady. Like she was talking to a patient. Sylas reaches over and slapped her across the face. Leaving an angry red hand mark across her face. Anna blew some strands of her hair out of her face and looked at him. 

”You're a snake,” 

“you locked the child up in the bathroom so we could have an adult conversation,” she said. “So please act like an adult,”

”Cheating just happened,”

”it just happened?” Anna said “you went oops and suddenly you’re having sex with your receptionist?”

”ever since those kids showed up,” he said.

”no,” Anna said. “You don’t blame the children,” he struck her again.

“Shut up when I’m talking,” he said.

”Ow,” Anna said deadpanned tone and expression. 

”ever since the kids showed up she just.....we started having less sex and it was frustrating,”

”that’s why you talk to your partner,” she said. “And oh umm by the way, having two traumatized kids who really fucking needed the adults in their life to step up and be parents,” she said. “You threatened your own nephew. You cheated on your wife for no reason other than the fact that you are selfish,” she said. “Your wife needed you to step up and be a husband,” she said. “And so did those kids,” she said.

”shut the fuck up!” He yelled slamming his hands on the table. “Shut up, you bitch! You don’t fucking know anything!” He screamed at her. If Anna didn’t have the job she did she would be showing her fear, but she didn’t. She kept a blank face. Sylas hit her again this time punching instead of slapping her. Anna spat out blood, this actually broke her mask. She was angry, terrified, and she wanted to end him right then and there. She looked up at him again.

”I’m telling you the truth,” she said.

”I don’t want your half baked truth,” he said. “I never wanted kids,” he said. “I could handle only one of those little fuckers because at least Cassandra was too young to understand anything,” he said. 

”SHUT UP!” Anna yelled. “That’s it. I can’t! If you’re not gonna act like a fucking adult then I’m not gonna treat you like one anymore,” she said. “You want to be angry at someone for your life and your marriage being fucked blame me, let Percy go. He’s a child okay he doesn’t know any better,” 

“he knows exactly what he did,” sylas said. 

”let him go,” Anna said. “Delilah is more likely to forgive you for killing me than she is if you kill Percy,” she said. “Whether you like it or not, he’s her son,” 

“I’m killing you both end of story,” he said. “I just wanna take my time,” he said. “Enjoy it,” he said, getting in Anna’s face. She spat blood in his face.

”fuck you!“ she said. Sylas hit her again. 

”you’re gonna regret that you bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Three updates in one day??? I’m on a roll. I’m also extremely board. But hope you enjoyed this!


	14. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find my phone

Delilah trusts her teenage son, they've always had a good relationship and have respect and unspoken rule about not just taking off and not responding. And she starts to worry the 5th time she calls Percy and he doesn’t answer. It’s straight to voicemail. She’s pissed and worried and upset because there’s a million things that could have happened and she just hopes he’s at a friends house and forgot a charger or something, because things could be worse. She does something she swore she wouldn’t do unless it was an emergency. She pulls up the find my phone and tracks Percy’s phone to the last known location. Delilah drives to the marker, pulling off to the side of the road. She gets out of her car and starts looking around. 

”Percy?” She said. She finds his car hidden next to Anna’s car. She calls the police, After that she calls one of her coworkers. Byron Anders. She needs someone to pick up Cassie form school, and she needs someone to just keep her level headed as she figure slut what happened to her girlfriend and son. She is sitting in the chief of police’s office when she comes in, followed by Allura. 

”Delilah it’s good to see you again,” allura said. “I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances,” Delilah knows the police chief, she had arrested Sylas. 

“Your ex husband was released,” Kima said. 

”what!?”

”on good behavior from the report. Anna had a dash cam, so hopefully we can confirm what we expect,”

“He’s going to kill them,” Delilah said. “He’s going to kill them,”

”we will find them before that happened,” allura said.

”people are already looking for him,” Kima said. 

”why?”

”he broke parol,”

”how long until you find him?”

”we will put out missing persons. Don’t worry,”

”how can I not!?” Delilah said “he has my son and my girlfriend,” she said. “He’s going to kill them. You were there. You know what he said,”

”and Delilah,” Kima said “it will be alright,” she said. “Go home. Stay with your daughter. We will keep you updated,”


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: physical violence, gun violence

Anna had been working for hours at her restraints, it hurt as the plastic dug into her wrists. She was almost free, and she was gonna get them out of here. She honestly didn’t understand Sylas’s way of thinking, she didn’t understand why he hadn’t killed them yet. But she was sensing he was gonna do it soon. And she was concerned for Percy. She was concerned that he had a fractured rib now instead of just cracked. She was pretty sure one of her wrists was broken and she had a lot of bruises and welts. She was surprised that her jaw wasn’t broken. She felt the zip tie slip off finally, Sylas was asleep and Percy was curled up on the bathroom floor bleeding. Anna got up she kept an eye on sylas as she walked to the bathroom and checked Percy’s pulse. She signed with relief as she felt a somewhat steady pulse. She pulled out her Swiss Army knife and used one of the tools to cut Percy’s restraints. She gently nudged him awake whispering to him. His eyes flutter open, she puts her hand over his mouth and and a finger to her lips. 

”we are gonna get out of here,” she said. “Come on,” she helps him up.

”we can’t open that door with out alerting him,” he whispers. He’s favoring his left side when he gets up. 

”we have to try,” Anna said. They walk quickly and quietly to the door. Anna leaves Percy leaning against the table and she goes to get Sylas’s gun. She is careful and she pulls it from his holster. His hand grabs hers tightly. 

”what do you think you’re doing,” he said. Anna pulls her hand from his, gun gripped tightly in her hand. She strikes him across the face with it. 

”escaping bitch,” she said, Sylas tackled her and they struggled for the gun. Fighting for it, it slides under the bed, sylas gets up and he steps on her hand and wrist crushing it and making Anna cry out. 

”You’re not—“ he was cut off by a shoe to the face.

”You know what,” Percy said. “I’m not scared of you anymore Sylas,” he said. Sylas turned to face him ignore Anna and the gun completely. 

”you should be!” He gets hit in the face with Percy’s other shoe. Sylas rushes Percy pinning him to the table hands wrapped around his throat. Anna rolls onto her stomach and she reaches for the gun. 

”why? Because you are a shitty husband!? And even a worse father?” Percy said “I only wanted one thing from you,” he said. “A dad,” he said. “I needed you to be father to me,” he said. “I lost my family, and then you just terrorized me,” he said. 

”I’m not your father!” He yells wheezing tighter. 

”well of course not,” Percy said. “You are to much of a coward to actually try,” he said. “I am not afraid of you anymore!”

”you will be after this,” he said slamming Percy into the table. Percy goes for Sylas’s eyes, he’s not going to die without a fight. He’s just so angry at Sylas for repeatedly beating the shit out of him. And he’s done, he’s done seeing him hurt Anna too. And he’s not going to let him continue to hurt his family. Anna gets up and aims the gun. 

”just kill me like you’ve been saying you’re gonna do for who knows how long,” he said. “Just fucking do it already,” he said. “Don’t be a coward,”

“let him go now,” Anna said. Sylas does turning to face Anna. He’s bleeding a bit around his eyes but he’s fine, Percy not so much. But Anna can see his chest rise and fall from here. 

“Too late. I kill—“ Anna fires the gun, hitting Sylas in the shoulder. The door bursts open and there’s police entering the room. Just as Anna fires another bullet this time into Sylas’s brain. One of the officers takes the gun from her. Her ears are ringing. They’re talking to her, leading her outside. Things happen in fragments for her. When it stops and she finally ~~can settle on a remembering things better~~ has a clear train of thought, she’s in a hospital bed. Delilah is beside her, she sits up slowly. 

”Anna?” Delilah hugs her. 

”where is Percy?” She asked

”he’s fine,” she said “asleep but fine,”

”how did you...how long were we gone for?”

”two days,” Delilah said. “About two days,”

”it felt like years,” Anna said. She wrapped her arm that wasn’t in a sling around Delilah, she kissed her. 

”do you need anything?”

”can you get a nurse to up my pain meds?” Anna asked.

”of course,” she said.

”he’s dead right?”

”sylas?”

”yeah,”

”yep,” Delilah said Anna laid back down.

”good,” she said. 

”I’m glad you’re ok,” Delilah kissed her. “And you can stay with me while you recover,”

”that’s probably for the best,” she said. Delilah got a nurse and the nurse upped Anna’s pain meds. Anna ended up drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smallish angst from here on out. But now it’s mostly fluff


	16. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie snitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple weeks after ch 15

Anna had sort of unofficially moved in with them, she was still recovering from her injuries. Memtally that would take a bit longer to heal. She was cooking breakfast, she had to work later, just as a consult not doing any actual surgery, but for now she was gonna enjoy breakfast with her girlfriend and her kids. 

“What did you two do last night?” Anna asked, cutting into her pancakes. 

“Percy and Vex had a sleep over the other night while you and Anna had your date,” Cassie says. Delilah spits out her coffee choking. They had rules about this, and they had talked about having certain people over without supervision. That rule was romantic interests alone was a no. It was fine for him to have Keyleth over because they were friends. And Delilah hadn’t officially met Vex. Only mentions of this girl whom Percy was apparently head over heals in love with. Percy looks a little shocked that his sister just snitched on him.

“I’m sorry what!?” Delilah said.

“are you at least practicing safe sex?” Anna asked. Percy sinks in his chair underneath the table, clearly wishing he was anywhere else but there, covering his face with his hands. 

“we aren’t having sex,” Percy said. 

”then what were those all those _noises_ last night?” Cassie titled her head smiling innocently. But it’s clear she is egging him on. Percy sinks down further, giving up completely on trying not to chase himself pain because he still had a lot of bruises healing. 

”Percival De Rolo!” Delilah said. “We’ve talked about this,”

”we were not having having sex last night!” Percy said. “Ok,”

”you can still have sex with out penetration,” Anna said taking a bit of her pancakes.

”then what were you doing?” Delilah asked.

”maybe we should talk about this after breakfast,” he said. 

”no. Now we are gonna talk about it now,” Delilah said. “Percy I have very few rules,”

”we didn’t have sexual intercourse,” he said sitting up again. “To clarify,” he said.

“But you did other things?” Delilah said. 

”we were making out and things got a little heated,” he said. “And somethings happened,” he said. 

”you were safe right? I mean your ribs are still healing,” Anna said. “And she’s dealing with her own problems,”

”yes,” Percy said. “We were careful,” He said. 

”and when are you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?” Delilah said. “I wanna meet her,” 

“she’s afraid you won’t like her,” Percy said. “

”how long has she been sneaking into this house?”

”a lot,” Cassie said. “Sometimes Vex helps Percy with his life drawing class,” she said

”and how do you know that?” Percy asked “you peak under the door?”

”we are focusing on you right now,” Cassie said sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue at her. 

”you gonna tell moms about Kynan?” He asked. Cassie flung a piece of pancake at him.

”are both my kids sexually activate?”

”no!” Cassie said. ”we just kiss. And I wanted to know why Percy had a pretty girl over and locked the door. He never does that with Kiki or Pike,” 

“Ok. Not prepared for this,” Delilah said sighing, and slamming her head on the table. 

”it’s ok,” Anna said. “How about we finish breakfast and talk about this after,” she said. 

”alright,” Delilah said eating her breakfast. “But jeez didn’t realize my kids hid things from me,”

”okay it was unintentional,” Percy said. “Neither of us really expected for it to go there last night. And it’s new. And she’s afraid you won’t like her and I’m afraid she’s gonna freak out again because the last time I brought up introducing you she freaked out and then shit with her ex went down and I don’t want to scare her off,” he said.

”invite her and everyone else over for dinner than,” Delilah said. “That way she isn’t alone,” 

“ok,” 

_____

After breakfast while Percy and Cassie were cleaning up Anna and Delilah were in the living room.

”so you wanna talk about Percy calling you mom?” Delilah asked

”are you ok with that?”Anna asked 

“are you?”

”yes,”

”I’m surprised,” she said.

”you should officially move in,”

”yeah?”

”yes,” Delilah said. “My kids love you. I love you,” she said 

“I love you too,” Anna said. 

”I just also....feel so bad about my ex kidnapping you,” 

“not your fault,” Anna said. “Good to know my aim is good with my non dominant hand,” Delilah laughed 

“I shouldn’t be laughing but I am,” she said. 

”killed that bastard in self defense,”

”how’s your hand?”

”healing nicely, but it will be a while before I can actually do surgery again,”

”for now we can get your stuff and move you in here,”

”yeah?” 

”yep,” 

“that’s good,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted to skip to this because I’ve been working on this chapter for so long, and from here on out I’m throwing fluff at you guys.


	17. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title. Says. It. All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m throwing more fluff at you. Enjoy.

Vex is pacing outside the front door, she’s so nervous. She isn’t sure why, she’s meet Delilah once before. It was more in passing than anything else, and she’s so nervous. Because she’s afraid she won’t be liked and she knows that Percy and Delilah are close and she’s afraid he will break up with her. And she finally knocks in the door. The door opens and Vex is greeted with a warm smile.

”vex right?” Delilah says letting her in.

”yes,”

”it’s so great to finally meet you officially,” she says hugging her. 

”it’s nice to meet you too,” she said. 

”percy your girlfriend is here,” she called out. Cassie popped up from the couch. 

”hi vex,” 

“hey Cassie,” she said. Percy came down the stairs.

”you hungry?” Delilah asked

“Yeah,” she said. 

”great Anna’s gonna be home soon, then we can start but for now you want anything to drink?”

“Water is fine,” she said. 

”so tell me about yourself,”

”oh um....I love animals,” vex said. “And archery and I sort of wanna work in animal rescue and rehabilitation,” she said. 

”that’s cool,”

”Percy and I have some classes together and we actually first became friends through Keyleth,” she said.

”that’s great. How are things with your father and brother?”

”good,” vex said. “Things are really good. My father has gotten a lot better. He’s started actually being a good father to us. I have a younger sister,” she said. 

”oh?”

”yeah she’s the same age as Cassie,”

”oh is she?” Cassie asked

”Velora,”

”oh I know her! She’s in my art class. She’s really good,”

”that’s cool,” 

“yeah,” vex said. It was another half hour before Anna showed up and they all sat down and had dinner, Vex was glad Delilah liked her. She smiled, this was great. they were all finished.

”I just have one little request,” Delilah said.

”what’s that?” Vex asked. 

”if you two are gonna have sex just be safe,” 

“did you?” She looked at Percy “tell them?”

”no. Cassie did,” 

“you two can’t be quiet,” Cassie said. 

”yeah we will be safe,” vex said. Both her and Percy were red in the face.

“Thank you,” she said. 


	18. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rings and a lotta bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFFFFF!!!!  
> And a huge time skip

“You guys behave,” Delilah said “we are gonna be back late,” she said. 

“Got it,” percy said.

”don’t stay up to late,” Anna added.

”we won’t. Dr. Ripley,” pike chimed in. The two women left. As soon as the door shut cassie sat up.

”okay. $20 bucks says mom proposes,” she said.

”I’ll take you up on that,” Percy said. “20 says Anna,” 

“I want in on this,” vax said. “I’ll put 20 on Delilah,” 

“okay we all put money in the hat,” Scanlan said. “I’ll take down who says who,” he said keeping track.

”delilah,” vex said. 

”Anna,” pike out her 20 in the hat. 

”Delilah,” grog said. 

”ummm Delilah?” Keyleth said.

”ok,” Scanlan said. “I’ll also say Delilah,” 

“Mom bought a ring,” Cassie said. 

”So did Anna. So it’s more of a matter of who asks first,” Percy said.

”mom totally,” Cassie said. 

”you’re gonna have two moms! How exciting is that?” Keyleth asked 

“I loving,” Cassie said.

”same here,” Percy smiled.

_______

It had been a two year since Delilah and Anna had gotten together. They were back at the restaurant where it all started. Delilah felt like the ring was burning a hole in her pocket but she had a plan. They ordered their food and Anna said she had to run to the restroom, but she was telling their server about the proposal. She planned fo it after dinner before desert. And wanted to make it special. They ended up enjoying their time together. 

”I was thinking,” Anna said after their plates had been cleared. “That we could go someplace the two of us for a week maybe on vacation,”

”sounds fun,” Delilah said

”I love you,” Anna said. “And I wanna be with you for the rest of my life,” she said pulling out the box and opening it up. “Will you marry me?”

”of course,” Delilah said laughing. “I got you a ring too,” she let Anna slip the ring over. Their sever brought them some champain. 

”you did?”

”yeah.I had Cassie help me out,” 

“oh how sweet,” Anna said. Delilah pulled her ring-box out and showed Anna the ring. 

”so marry me?”

”of course,” she said laughing. Delilah our the ring she got on Anna’s finger. They kissed people clapped, after dessert they ended up going for a walk and just chilling and ending up just enjoying being engaged. 

_____

Anna and Delilah come back to a cuddle pile of teens on the couch, and floor. 

”They’re all so cute,” Delilah said.

“Yeah,” she said. Percy lifted his head up. He yawned, sort of elbowing the others awake. 

”hey,” 

“hi,”

”so?” He asked 

“we’re engaged,” Delilah said showing off the ring. Anna also showed hers off.

”who asked who first?” Cassie asked she was also awake.

”anna asked me first,” Delilah said. Percy just smiled.

”called it,” he said. He and pike high-fived 

”ughh I hate when you’re right,” Cassie said.

”did you guys place bets?” Delilah asked.

”well I mean we wanted to know,” Cassie said 

“and you both bought the rings months ago,” Percy added.

”I’m guessing you two said me right?” Anna asked Percy and pike who both nodded. 

”she beat me to it,” Delilah said. “I planned for after we left the restaurant,” she said.

”I planned before dessert,” anna smiled kissing her cheek.

”what kind of wedding do you wanna do?” Cassie asked

”we will do that in the morning,” Anna said “you all need to get some sleep,” 

“Got it mom,” Percy said.


	19. Wedding

Delilah was more excited for this wedding than she had been her first. She was walking down the isle with her son escorting her. Cassie was a flower girl. Which she was excited about. It was small and special and it had Anna and Delilah written all over it. She was a bit nervous, and as waiting to walk down the isle, and she was freaking out a bit because well she was just so excited. Percy walked her down the isle, A close friend of Delilah’s had asked but she said no because while she saw him as a father figure she wanted her son to give her away. The wedding was lovely, vows filled with inside jokes about what they had gone through. How they’d meet, and all that Jazz.

“Anna, We met on a blind date,” Delilah said “and I’m glad we connected because you’ve been the best thing to happen to me since I divorced my husband,” she said. “You’re like a bright light in a dark room. And we’ve been through shit,” she said. “So the for better or for worse that’s it not a problem,” she said. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to go to sleep with you laying next to me, and wake up to your face in the mornings,” she said. “I wanna go on late night baking binges and go for walks and grow old together, so I take you as my wife,” she said slipping the ring on Anna’s finger.

”Delilah,” Anna said smiling. “I knew from the moment I saw you that I was gonna fall in love with you,” she said. “And I didn’t just fall in love with you but your kids as well. You’re family. That’s now our family,” she said. “We have been to hell and back,” she said. “Somewhat literally. I want to grow old with you too. And I want you to be the only person I am married to for the rest of my life. You’re smart, funny, a great mother and baker. And you’re fucking gorgeous,” she said. “So Delilah I take you as my wife. No matter what happens,” she said “I’ll always be there,” she slipped the ring on Delilah’s finger. 

”then by the power invested in me,” Seeker Assum said “I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss each other,” he said. The two kissed and people applauded. 

During the repetition they danced too [The Night We Met by Lord Huron ](https://youtu.be/KtlgYxa6BMU)they decided to wait until the summer to go on a honeymoon. But it was a great night. People smiling and laughing. Delilah and Anna threw their bouquets. Vex ended up catching one of them purely by accident. She wasn’t even paying attention. And a coworker of Anna’s caught the other one. It was just so good to finally be married and they hadn’t figured out the whole last name thing but that didn’t matter. They were just so happy to finally be here. 


	20. End

6 years later 

Cassie had left for college this year. Which left the house empty for Delilah and Anna. Percy was traveling with Vex all over the world for the past two years. It had started out as a few weeks but then turned into a few months and then 2 years. They had wanted to travel before settling down and Delilah and Anna couldn’t blame them. Some of their adventures they had met up with their friends. The two had sent them letters from all over. Anna had gotten the mail and there was a other letter. She smiled walking back inside. 

”anything good in the mail?” Delilah asked

”got another letter form vex and Percy,” she said.

”oh what’s it say?” Anna opened it and read it.

_Hey moms, the trip was really fun, Actually have a lot of photos to share and drawings for designs inspired by places we went. Can’t wait to see you guys. We should be home in the next few days you get this letter, don’t worry about having to pick us up, Kiki is got that covered. But we will come se should as soon as we get back._

_we have some exciting news to share_ the writing was actually now in Vex’s writing. _I’m so excited but I can’t tell you in writing. We both agreed to wait until we saw you guys in person to tell you. See you soon.  
_

”that’s exciting,” Delilah said.

”I wonder what the news is,” Anna said

”maybe they got engaged,” Delilah said. 

”took them long enough,” she said “I mean how long have they been dating?”

”8 years? though they’ve both been busy with stuff. Vex working at her job at the animal sanctuary and rehabilitation center and Percy working on that tattoo apprenticeship, and also working at the mechanic shop,” she said.

”and both of them going to school,” Anna added. “Both smart kids,”

”I hope it’s that they got engaged,” 

“me too,” she said kissing her wife. 

a few days later 

Anna and Delilah were meeting up with Percy and Vex for coffee. 

”so what is it that you wanted to tell us?” Delilah said. 

”okay,” vex said “sooo we sort of got married while on a trip,” she said. 

”wait how long have you too been married?” Anna asked

”a couple months into the trip,” Percy said. 

”we are planning on having a ceremony with friends and family,” vex said. “But we couldn’t wait. It was a really great opportunity,” she said. 

”who else knows?” Delilah asked 

“Kiki already figured it out,” Percy said. 

”but you guys are the first that we’ve told,” vex said. “Oh my brother is gonna be so pissed off,” she said. 

”you better have a ceremony,” Delilah said. 

”we will,” vex assured them. “That’s also not the only news we wanted to share,”

”oh there’s more?” Anna said. 

”yeah,” Percy said. “There’s more,”

”we aren’t gonna be doing anymore traveling for a while,” vex said. “The sanctuary is still offering my job, Percy and grog and another friend of ours are gonna open another tattoo shop together,” vex smiled. 

”and you’re gonna be grandmas,” Percy said.

”wow that is a lot,” Delilah said. “That’s wonderful news,” she said. 

”make me feel old why don’t you,” Anna said.

”darling, you look perfectly young to me,” Delilah said kissing her.

”yeah?” 

”yeah,”

”we wanted to tell you guys first,” vex said. 

”Thank you,” Delilah said. “And I can’t wait to meet our little grand baby,” she smiled. “You two will be wonderful parents,” 

“thanks mom,” Percy said smiling. 


End file.
